


He couldn't swim.

by Teenyttt



Series: Little Opuses [3]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Death, Drowning, Gen, My First Fanfic, Oneshot, Short Story, somebody's an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teenyttt/pseuds/Teenyttt
Summary: Somebody's drowning.





	He couldn't swim.

His head broke the surface, water droplets flying in uneven arcs, splattering on stone and wood and metal, carrying his blood in all directions. He gasped for air, and desperation carried the water in his mouth down his throat, into his lungs. He choked. 

The water closed over his head, and the voices came from a distance, muffled by liquid and fear and the slow seep of knowledge that he had acquired a head injury that was interfering with what he could comprehend. The rusted chain on his ankle once again dragged him back down into the depths as his arms flailed, trying to find solidity to grab on to. The mirror-like sheet of the water surface now violently disrupted. As the last tips of his fingers disappeared beneath the murky abyss, blood misted through the top layers of the water with a nebulous darkness, diffusing like a drop of dye. 

Then there was a piercing silence.

 

“So, ya reckon we oughta save 'im soon?”

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'ed help.
> 
> i live for kudos, comments, bookmarks and constructive feedback, anything you can give really


End file.
